1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polarization conversion element and a projector.
2. Related Art
As described in, for example, JP-A-2007-193119, there has been proposed a polarization separation unit provided with polarization separation surfaces disposed so as to be opposed to each other.
In such a polarization separation unit as described above, namely a polarization conversion element, the two polarization separation surfaces (polarization separation films) opposed to each other are designed so as to be in contact with each other in the light incidence surface.
However, in some cases, the polarization separation surfaces opposed to each other have been disposed separately from each other in the light incidence surface due to manufacturing variations. In this case, the light entering an area between the polarization separation surfaces in the light incidence surface fails to enter the polarization separation surface, and thus fails to be subject to the polarization conversion. Therefore, there has been a problem that the polarization conversion efficiency of the polarization separation unit has degraded.